Edtagious
Edtagious 'is an episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. This is also the first episode in the series to feature Phineas. Plot The episode opens with Prime, Edd, Ilana, and Phineas at the beach. Phineas is getting a tan in the sun while napping but awakens to hear a baby's cries. He complains about parents bringing out toddlers if they know they're gonna cry. Prime mentions it might be an effect of the Uncontrolable Crying Syndrome. Phineas is confused. Prime kindly reminds Phineas that he once had the disease and got the only antidote in existence. Overhearing this, a drone flies away from the beach and lands in a cave in the mountain. Deathatron mounts it to a TV screen and it plays back Prime and Phineas' conversation. He decides to use this disease to his advantage. The next day he breaks into the Peach Creek Laboratory and demands the formula, not too far behind him are Prime, The Professor, and the Corus Knight. Deathatron opens fire. In the return fire, Prime attacks him, causing Deathatron to fire a syringe. Edd then hits a gas bomb, to Prime's disadvantage not knowing where the syringe landed. Prime delievers one more shot to the head and Deathatron retreats. After the battle, Ilana notices a hole in her suit. Prime decides to carry her home while Edd swings on. At home during dinner, Ilana starts feeling shakey and her eyes are bloodshot red. Phineas also notices she's tearing rapidly. He concludes that it isn't good. Ilana then slams her napkin on the ground and runs up to her room crying. Prime goes up after her. Edd heads into the kitchen to make more tea. Alone, Phineas rolls his eyes toward the center of the table. He reaches out but gets caught by Edd (he was trying to sneak an extra dinner roll). Prime walks into Ilana's teen girl room and asks her what's wrong. She doesn't respond. Prime takes a scan of her arm when the chip in her suit was and examines it. He concludes she was the one who got shot with the formula. At the laboratory, Prime demands an antidote. The scientists imediately start working on one just as Deathatron comes for another round. Prime attacks him and the battle leads to the streets. During the fight, Deathatron fires more shots of the formula causing more people to get infected including Edd and Phineas. A batch of antidotes are prepped. To quickly defeat him, Prime grabs Deathatron by the arm and throws him, ripping his arm clean off. Prime loads the antidotes into his arm gun and fires it at his friends and family. A week later, all of the formulas are destroyed. Quotes *'Phineas: Ah, the beach. Everything I like in one place. (hears a baby crying) Except that. *'Ilana': Aww, that baby is so cute. *'Phineas': Goddamn, if parents know their kids are gonna cry, why bring 'em into public? *'Edd': Phineas, did you ever get the idea that that child might be diagnosed with Uncontrolable Crying Syndrome? *'Phineas': Uncontrolable what? *'Prime': Uncontrolable Crying Syndrome. It's a disease where you cry and can't stop. *'Phineas': That's ridiculous. *'Prime': Phineas, might I remind you that YOU had that disease once? *'Phineas': Did I say ridiculous? I meant sad. Hope that kid recovers. *'Deathatron': A crying disease, eh? I could use this to my advantage. *'Phineas': Ilana, you're looking a little shakey, and your eyes are so red. *'Prime': You cold? I can turn up the air conditioner. *'Edd': I'm going to go make some more tea. Ilana you want some? *'Ilana': Why are you all bugging me?! I have a life too ya know! (slams her napkin on the table and runs up to her room crying) *'Prime': What's gotten into her? I better go check this out. *'Edd': I'll put the kettle on. (Phineas reaches for a roll) Phineas, you put that roll back, Prime hasn't had one. *'Phineas': (under his breath) Damn it! Trivia *First episode of the series to feature Deathatron. *Ilana uses her armored form, Corus Knight, for the first time. *This is the first time we see Prime and Edd in thier swimsuits. Category:episodes